¿Qué Significa Gustar?
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Emma le hace una pregunta muy peculiar a Ray, justo cuando él ya no puede negar más sus sentimientos hacia ella. /OneShot/AU/SPOILERS DEL MANGA/


**Los personajes de "The Promised Neverland" NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kaiu Shirai.**

**¡ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA!**

Los sucesos se ubican después del arco de Goldy Pond.

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

Ray podía considerarse como la persona más inteligente del grupo. Si bien Emma también tenía una gran capacidad de razonamiento, su comprensión tenía un límite.

Durante años, él había planeado el escape de Grace Field, contemplando cada uno de los factores que representaban una amenaza. Sin embargo, Norman lo superó por completo, adelantándose a su plan de morir y reestructurándolo para que tuviera éxito.

Desgraciadamente, su preciado amigo ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

En la actualidad, su preciada familia había incrementado considerablemente en número, pues se unieron con los sobrevivientes de Goldy Pond. Era difícil de creer, pero después de mucho sufrimiento, finalmente podían disfrutar un poco de paz.

Por supuesto, debían seguir adelante con sus estrategias para llegar al mundo humano y considerarse libres de los demonios. Ray siempre se mantenía pensando en su siguiente movimiento, en compañía de Emma.

Eran muchas cosas las que lo preocupaban, pero lo que estaba rondando sus pensamientos últimamente, no tenía nada que ver con la supervivencia de su familia.

En la soledad de su habitación, él se encontraba sentado en los bordes de su cama, meditando en completo silencio.

–_¿Qué está pasándome?_

Llevó una mano a su frente, siendo incapaz de comprender la situación.

–_¿Por qué? Todo este tiempo, incluso ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella._

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Muy simple, todo se remontaba a los acontecimientos de la batalla contra Lewis. Desde el momento en que la vio, siendo atravesada por las garras del demonio, sintió un profundo terror, una angustia devastadora.

Al principio, creyó que sus sentimientos eran normales, pues ella era parte de su familia y lo que menos quería era perderla. No obstante, él mismo sembró la semilla de la duda en su corazón, ¿No quería perder a nadie más? ¿O no quería perderla específicamente a ella?

Para aquel entonces decidió dejarlo a un lado, pero con el tiempo y la recuperación de Emma, esa duda volvió de nuevo.

Se recostó en su cama, dándose por vencido. Cubrió su vista con un brazo y suspiró, para luego sonreír.

–_¿Por qué? Claro que sé la respuesta. _– una leve risa resonó en la habitación. –, Ella me gusta.

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de sus labios, ruborizándose de tan sólo haberlo dicho.

–¿Quién te gusta, Ray?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo, levantándose inmediatamente. Ahí estaba ella, observándolo con completa curiosidad, mientras su "antena" se movía de un lado a otro.

–Emma... ¿Cuándo...?

–En realidad... – sonrió, llevando su mano a su nuca. –, Quería sorprenderte. Así que abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, pero al hacerlo dijiste "ella me gusta"

–_¿Por qué justo en ese momento!_

–Entonces, ¿a quién te referías, Ray?

Estaba en problemas. Emma podía ser ingenua, a veces despistada, pero no era nada tonta. Si decía algo que no sonara lo suficientemente creíble, ella se daría cuenta eventualmente y volvería a repetirse la misma historia.

–_Maldición, sólo fueron tres simples palabras, pero me han limitado en las excusas que puedo dar. _– debía pensar en algo pronto, quedarse mucho tiempo callado levantaría sospechas. –Yo...

Esos orbes esmeraldas lo observaban atentamente, lo que sólo lo hacía sentirse más presionado.

–No me refería a eso que estás pensando. Me refería a sus cualidades.

–¿Cualidades? – preguntó, curiosa.

–Sí. Como la confianza y compasión.

–¿Y quién tiene esas cualidades?

–Muchos de nosotros, como tú o... – se detuvo al instante. –, _¡Lo arruiné!_

Ella caminó hacia la cama y se sentó cerca de él.

–¿Qué significa gustar?

El azabache tomó asiento, sintiéndose extraño con la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

–Se refiere a cuando te agrada algo. Puede ser una persona, animal o cosa.

Emma se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia la nada por un momento.

–_Qué incómodo... _– pensó él.

–Ray... – lo miró. –, Tú me gustas.

–¿Qué! – su cara estaba roja y todo lo que podía sentir era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y... ¿Alegría? –, ¡I...Idiota! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa!

–Sí. – río levemente. – Significa que me agradas y me siento cómoda contigo.

–¡No tomes el significado tan literal! – le revolvió los cabellos. –, Escucha, decir que te gusta un color por lo llamativo que es, o un animal por su pelaje, no es lo mismo a decir que te gusta una persona.

–¿No?

–¡Claro que no!

Estaba muy avergonzado, por un momento creyó que entendía lo que realmente significaban esas palabras, pero en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que daban a entender.

–Entonces... – tomó su rostro con ambas manos, sorprendiéndolo. –, Decir que me gustas porque te preocupas por mí, por apoyarme en mis momentos difíciles y por estar a mi lado, ¿no es lo mismo?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era todo un sueño? Quería pellizcarse para comprobar que seguía despierto, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

–Emma, tú...

–Entonces, si no es así. Esto que siento cada vez que te veo, esta calidez y emoción en mi pecho... ¿Qué es?

Se quedó callado, completamente en blanco. Lo que ella quería darle a entender...

–¿Es lo que llaman amor? – preguntó, una vez más.

El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró por sus palabras. Sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ella estaba ruborizada, y su mirada reflejaba lo puro de sus sentimientos.

Lo sabía, ¿no? Ella era muy perceptiva y para nada tonta. Tal vez decir que tenía razón fuera exagerar, ya que ellos no tenían idea de lo que era el amor, más allá de lo que mencionaban los libros. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, decir que podía llegar a amarla, no era en absoluto una exageración.

Sí, él recién lo había aceptado. Le gustaba, la quería, no deseaba que se apartara de su lado. Incluso sabiendo los sentimientos que su mejor amigo tuvo por ella, no fue capaz de reprimir los suyos.

–_Perdóname, Norman. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más._

Ray terminó de acortar la distancia entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un beso. Sus movimientos eran torpes, puesto que era la primera vez que ambos lo intentaban, pero eso no impidió que lo disfrutaran.

Al separarse, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Las palabras no eran necesarias, pues todo fue dicho con ese beso.

Unieron sus frentes y se quedaron así por breves momentos.

–¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a los demás?

–N...No lo sé. – admitió, apenada.

–¡No se preocupen! Yo me haré cargo, personalmente.

Aquella conocida voz los dejó helados. Voltearon a la puerta lentamente, con el rostro casi azul.

–¿Los mocosos olvidaron cerrar la puerta?

Yuugo se burlaba, pero no se encontraba solo.

–E...Emma, R...Ray, ustedes... – Gilda apenas podía hablar.

–_¡Maldición! Incluso ya me ha ganado en esto. _– pensaba Don, derramando lágrimas.

–Al menos él lo logró.

–¡Cierra la boca, Lucas! – reprochó, Yuugo.

No sabían lo que les deparaba el destino, pero sí estaban seguros de una cosa, lo afrontarían juntos y en compañía de su amada familia.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el fic! Es el primero que escribo para neverland y mi otp Rayema. Realmente tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos desde que el anime estaba en emisión, pero anduve en otros fandoms por ahí y nunca llegué a publicar nada. Más que nada, porque en ese tiempo no habían abierto la sección de neverland ¬¬_**


End file.
